His Princess
by Amiko-san
Summary: He was once evil, feared by all who new him. She is his daughter. But how does Vegeta treat her, during the most important years of her life? And just how much does he care for his unexpected, and unplanned family?


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or DBGT.

A/N: Um, this is a Vegeta and Bra short little one-shot. I think they are kinda sweet, how she's got daddy totally wrapped around her little finger. But, he never really had that kind of relationship with Trunks…well, he is a boy. Oh well, this is basically dedicated to Bra and her daddy Vegeta.

His Princess

Vegeta stood scowling in the waiting room with an anxious Trunks at his leg, awaiting the arrival of yet another brat. Kami, he didn't even plan on having the first one, much less going and getting the onna pregnant again. Ah, well, another son won't kill him.

He smirked. He couldn't help it that they were healthy and capable of reproduction, he should be rather proud that his seed was being passed on. His legacy was being created. He looked down at his son and thought, not for the first time, that he was glad the brat had come along. At least, if nothing else, he had a decent sparring partner should he want one.

"Mr. Brief?" A nurse asked.

Vegeta grimaced and grunted, he hated being given the onna's last name. Ack, the humans were all a bunch of pathetic weaklings anyway.

"You can come in now, she's beautiful." The nurse said.

Vegeta scoffed and walked past her, Trunks not far behind him. His mate was always beautiful, he knew that already. But when Vegeta walked into the room, he was greeted with a pink bundle being put into his arms. Rather than let the thing drop, he held it…and looked down at it.

"I think I'll name her Bra." Bulma said, leaning back on a pillow.

"Hm." Vegeta said, as the intrusive nurse walked out.

"I wanna see dad." Trunks said. Vegeta bent down to his son could see the bundle. "Ooh, she's…pink."

"Yes she is." Vegeta said.

"I like her." Trunks declared. "I have a little sister!" He walked to his moms bed.

"Yes you do, and you have to take care of her now, that's what big brothers are for." She said.

"Yeah, I can do that." Trunks said.

Vegeta walked over to Bulma and handed her the bundle. "Not bad onna."

Bulma smiled, knowing that phrase was Vegeta-talk for "I love her…and you." She agreed though, there daughter was 'not bad' at all.

Xx

A week later Bulma was lying in bed with her daughter beside her, belly up. Bulma would touch her stomach and the baby would make a noise, she'd touch her ears or nose and watch Bra's nose wrinkle. Vegeta walked in, sweaty and tired from a ten hour training bout. He immediately went to the shower and cleaned up.

"Put that brat in her crib, where she belongs." Vegeta said.

"Oh, come now. I like her being here." She said. "Don't you?"

Grunt.

"Vegeta, you are so…irritating sometimes." Bulma said, picking up her daughter and leaving for the child's room.

Bulma went downstairs after that, and stayed with Trunks as he finished his homework. Vegeta was left upstairs, lying down to rest a while when he heard a faint cry. He rolled his eyes and moved to his left side. The small cry turned to wails within a few minutes and he knew the onna was too far from the crib to hear it.

"Stupid brat." He said, standing.

He entered her room, and went to the crib. As soon as the child new he was in the room with her, the cries stopped.

Vegeta smirked. "Like me eh?"

She just cooed.

"Well, you better…you're here because of me." Vegeta said, turning to the door to make absolute sure no one was nearby.

He put his hand in the crib and cupped her tiny head, which fit perfectly in his palm. He'd done the same with Trunks, years ago. But this was different, this was his daughter. Something, he couldn't tell what, gave him a tenderness toward her. Ridiculous, but present nonetheless.

"Go to sleep brat…I won't let anything hurt you." He said, and watched her for another ten minutes before she nodded off again.

He walked out and shut the door gently, then grunted. "I'm going soft."

He smiled slightly. "Ah, who am I fooling. I _am_ soft."

Then he went back to his room to sleep.

X-x-X-x-X

-Three Years, Several Months Later-

Vegeta sat in silence on a bench in his workout chamber, sleep very close to claiming him. The storm outside was the only thing keeping him awake, with it's severe lightening and thunder clashes. The onna had taken Trunks to a school thing, of which he did not care. But that meant it was just him and the girl, and that was always a little unnerving. She was smart, Bra was, and she seemed to see straight through him.

"Daddy?" Came a small voice from the door of the chamber.

"I told you never to come in here." Vegeta snapped, looking closely to make sure the weights were all in place and wouldn't fall. There were too many things in this room she could get hurt on, the weakling. She was hardly the fighter her brother was, and she knew it too.

"I know dat, but-" A flash of lightening and extra loud thunder crash sent her careening for her father's knees.

She shivered, and held firm to his knee caps. He would take care of her, and he would make the storm go away. Wouldn't he?

"Show some courage child, its just a storm." He said. When her tear swollen, blue eyes looked up at him, he felt a severe pang of…care…swell up inside him.

"It will pass girl." He said, more softly than he cared to admit. "You needn't be afraid."

"Hold me daddy, den I won' be 'fraid." She said.

He hesitated, knowing such displays were out of his character. But, when she looked up at him again with those _huge_ eyes, he couldn't say no. He nodded curtly and grunted in discomfort as she climbed her way into his lap, and she hugged his chest. He gradually let his hand fall onto her shoulder, where he rubbed her arm with his thumb. An act he didn't realize he was doing.

"Tank you daddy." She said, curling herself into a ball. On her nightgown was the word "Princess", which Vegeta had noticed right off. And he had considered the word for some time afterward.

Every bolt of lightening that lit the sky, or echo of thunder that shook the mansion brought Bra closer to her father, until she was nearly breathing down his throat. He didn't say anything, but eventually held her tight enough that she stopped gripping his neck like one might hold a life preserver in troubled water.

As darkness began to fall, she slipped off to sleep. Vegeta didn't notice until her grip was completely gone from around his neck, so he carried her securely up the stairs. He entered her room, past the stuffed animals and piles of toys, to her bed. He laid her down softly, and covered her with the blanket of her queen size bed. He contemplated doing something completely out of his persona, but then judged against it and turned to leave.

"Tell me a 'tory daddy." She said.

Vegeta grunted. "I don't tell stories brat, now go to sleep."

"I seep bedder when mommy tells me a 'tory." She said, rolling over on her side to face him.

He grunted. "I don't know any."

"Make one up." She said. "I help you. Once upon a time, dere was a butiful princess-"

"Ah, a princess story eh?" He said. "I think the princess was named Bra."

She perked instantly and smiled. "Really, me?"

He nodded. "There was a planet called Vegeta-sai, and Prince Vegeta ruled at his father's side over all the Saiyans."

"Ooh, was dat you?" She asked, and Vegeta nodded. He sat on the edge of the bed, and she leaned up to sit on his knee.

"But the planet was destroyed, and most all the great warriors were killed. But Prince Vegeta survived, along with only a handful of others."

Bra looked sad. "I sorry daddy, dat they died."

"Yes, as am I. But, this was Fate…because it brought Prince Vegeta to Earth were he met a very attractive woman. And now, you are here…Princess Bra."

Her eyes were bright with excitement. "I'm a princess, and Trunks a prince. Really daddy, you not lying?"

"No I'm not lying brat." Vegeta said, but his tone was not serious or hurtful, and it landed deadpanned.

She smiled and, for an unknown reason, so did Vegeta. "Now sleep girl, you've heard your story."

She leaned back and chuckled. "Sleep heea daddy." She said, patting the spot beside her.

"No, absolutely not." He said standing. "I've behaved like a fool long enough, now go to sleep."

"No, not less you 'tay." She crossed her arms, very Vegeta style. He smirked at her.

"Think you can make me girl?" He asked, crossing his arms as well.

She frowned, and laid back. "Jus' this once, pease daddy."

Vegeta scoffed and turned to the door. Walked to it and shut it behind him, the went to her bed again and sat on the edge.

"You tell no one of this girl, you got that?" He said almost angrily.

She bounced, and smiled. "Yea, I pomise. No one."

He pulled off his weighted boots and laid down cautiously beside her. She lay her head on his chest, then fell silent and still. After he was sure she was asleep, he tried to get up. But his every motion made her closer to waking up, so he stopped and settled down again. He eventually put his arm around her, and stroked her long hair. She was a beautiful girl, his daughter.

"My daughter." He said very lowly, almost inaudibly.

Not long later the door to the bedroom opened as Bulma returned home. She was checking in on Bra, and gasped to find that Vegeta had laid down in the bed with her. Her expression softened as she stepped closer, and she turned to wave for Trunks to come inside. Vegeta's eyes were closed, and she assumed he was asleep, until he looked up at her.

He didn't say anything, and Trunks was quick to take his shoes off and slip to the other side of his father on the bed. Never before had Trunks been close like this to his father, and he liked it. Vegeta didn't move away either; in fact he put his other arm on Trunks, as the boy laid his head on Vegeta's chest too.

Bulma slipper her purse off her shoulders, and her shoes off her feet. She crawled into the bed beside Trunks, who was in between his parents, and kissed Vegeta's lips lightly.

"Not a word woman." He said softly, as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Of course not." She said, and smiled.

And they all fell asleep as such, until morning when Vegeta rose early to do some training before breakfast. When he went to the door, he couldn't help but look back at them.

_My family._ He thought, almost wistfully. _I do love them._

But, Kami forbid he ever say it aloud.

X-x-X-x-X

-Four Years Later-

Bra watched as the gravity room shook and clanked, surprised it could hold up from such beatings. Her brother and dad were in there, and having a very climactic spar as it seemed. She had been waiting for at least an hour for them to finish, but it seemed she would have to interrupt. She was leaving soon for her school play, which she was a main character in, and wanted to remind them that it was tonight.

She walked up to the plug and kicked it out of the wall, and immediately the gravity machine fell silent.

"What the-" Vegeta said, coming outside sweaty and outraged. He saw his daughter, looking very nice in a dress and her hair in a bun, and his anger dissipated.

"What do you want girl?" He asked.

"Daddy, the play is tonight." She said. "Did you forget?"

In honesty, he didn't remember her even mentioning it…but he just nodded anyway.

"Well, I really want you and Trunks to come." She said, looking at her teenage brother as he exited the GR.

"I'm not going to some Elementary School play, it'll be boring." He said, arms crossed.

"Shut up." Vegeta said, and Trunks just rolled his eyes.

"We're training." Vegeta said, really not wanting to go to her school. He didn't want to mingle with the humans if he could avoid it, and this was mingling at it's worst.

"Oh, well, okay then." She said, her disappointment becoming painfully obvious to her father.

She pulled his arm and he bent down, so she could kiss his cheek. Aside from Bulma, she was the only one who could get away with it without even a grunt of complaint.

"It's fine, there'll be other plays." She said. "Bye daddy. Bye Trunks."

Trunks tossed a hand in the air casually and turned to get back in the GR. Vegeta walked past him and headed away from the machine.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"Get cleaned up, where going to the play." He said, in a tone that Trunks didn't dare question.

Bra was sitting in the front row and looking at the floor. She knew when the certain opened, it would just be her mother out there…like always. She remembered all her lines, but didn't bother running through them again, even if just to be safe. She didn't care all that much if she knew them, there wasn't anyone out there she was trying to impress anyway.

But when the certain went up, and she scanned the crowd, she knew there were two more people in the audience than she'd thought. She couldn't find them yet, but she knew they were there. And then, as if she'd imagined the whole thing, she saw her father and Trunks leaning on the back wall of the auditorium. She smiled brilliantly, and performed her little Elementary School play skillfully.

And they clapped for her.

When they were riding home, she was seated between her father and Trunks, both of whom she was holding the arms of.

"I'm so glad you came, and you really liked it."

Grunt, from Vegeta.

"Yeah, it wasn't half bad smirf." He said.

She smiled, not minding the nickname since he was saying something nice in front of it. He'd called her that since her hair had grown out long enough to be a very noticeable blue.

They arrived home. She was asleep, and carried up the stairs by her father, then put to bed. He kissed her forehead this time, as he had done occasionally before, and left her to dream. He cared for her, and her brother, and her mother. They'd all gotten to him in one way or another. But she was different, she was his little girl…his princess. That made her special.

X-x-X-x-X

-Ten Years Later-

"Vegeta, don't blast this one okay?" Bulma said, as they greeted a seventeen year old Bra and her new boyfriend. Not that Vegeta had ever really blasted one of them, though the thought had crossed his mind, but Bulma had implied that he be nice to this one (or, as nice as Vegeta can get).

"Mom, dad, this is Ronny." She said, and he shook hands with Bulma. Vegeta had his arms crossed, and only offered a scowl to the young man.

"Um, nice to meet you. Bra's told me a lot of great things about you." Bulma said. "And just overlook my husband, he's a little…"

"Cranky." Bra finished, and the two women laughed.

"Bra, hun, help me in the kitchen and let the men talk." Bulma said, eyeing Vegeta carefully before she left.

"Dad, he'd better still be here when I get back." She said over her shoulder, and disappeared behind a wall.

Ronny shifted and smiled at the man beside him, but the smile vanished when Vegeta's scowl deepened. He was nervous, to say the least, and what had Bra meant by "he'd better still be here"?

"Boy." Vegeta said. "I am not 'cranky', like the women said. I am dangerous, _very_ dangerous. If you hurt my **only** daughter, or make her cry…I'll do the same to you."

Ronny gulped and nodded.

"You say "yes sir" if you understand." Vegeta ordered.

"Yes sir!" Ronny squeaked.

"Good." Vegeta said, in time for the women to return from the kitchen, all with glasses of tea or coke.

Vegeta left at barely the beginning of the meeting, and trained until nightfall. No human was worthy of his Bra, not a single one. But if that runt was who she favored for the time, then he'd _try_ to overlook him. And, hopefully, not blow him up. Vegeta finished late that evening, and went to bed after showering. But Bulma was waiting for him.

"Vegeta, why did you leave?" She asked.

"Because I felt like it, that's why." He said.

"Bra was upset, and she's angry with you."

Vegeta was silent, he didn't want for Bra to be angry. He just didn't like the boy.

"Vegeta, do you know what your problem is?" Bulma asked, and he just eyed her.

"You're jealous."

"What?" He asked in shock. "She's my daughter woman! No I'm not jealous."

"Vegeta, she's about the biggest daddy's girl in the world. She's had you up on a pedestal since she was two, and you like it. But you don't like her dating other guys…who might take your place on her little pedestal…am I right?"

Vegeta scoffed, and huffed. "You're crazy woman, that's not it. None of those idiots are good enough for her."

"Oh, and who is Vegeta?" Bulma asked. "Like it or not, Bra is growing up. She wants your approval, and she needs to get it Vegeta. Go talk to her."

"I'll do as I please." He said, standing.

He walked to the door, and turned to her. "This stays between us woman, as always."

"As always love."

Vegeta walked down the hall and to Bra's door, which was shut and locked. He turned to leave, but thought better of it. So he knocked, and she answered.

"Let me in girl." He said through the wood.

"Why, so you can tell me you hate that 'weakling human'?" She asked, and he could tell by the tone of her voice she was or had been crying.

His heart suddenly hurt.

"Let me in now, I was not going to say that." He said, twisting the knob. "I will break the door in three seconds if you do not let me in."

"Fine." She said, and walked to her door.

He heard it click, and he opened it immediately. Her eyes were red rimmed and bloodshot…she had been crying. He walked in and shut the door behind him, and followed her to her mirror.

"What dad?" She asked. "Going to call me sentimental for crying?"

"No girl, stop putting words in my mouth." He said.

"Then what?"

"You may date who you please, I won't object." He said courtly, and watched her stand up next to him.

"But will you approve?" She asked. "Or bother to stay more than five minutes when I bring him home to meet you?"

"I will, I give you my word." He said.

She sniffed. "Mom made you come in here, didn't she?"

"No. I came of my own accord. You're mother doesn't _make_ me do anything." He crossed his arms.

She walked up and kissed his cheek. "Of course not daddy."

"Your mocking me." He said in false accusation. "Just like your mother…pitiful."

Bra laughed. "You really will meet them, and not kill them too?"

"Yes girl, I said that already."

"But do you promise?"

"Yes."

She hugged him, and he uncrossed his arms to put his hands on her back gently. His unique form of a hug, for he'd never given a real one.

"You know, no one comes close to you in my book daddy. I love you."

"Yeah, same to you girl." Vegeta said, kissing her forehead.

"Ready to eat? I'm starved." She said, walked toward the door.

"Hai, I'm coming." Vegeta said, following behind her down the stairs.

When she turned to smile up at him from the bottom of the stairs, he stopped walking and just watched her enter the kitchen. She, and his mate, and his son. His son was away, not living at this home anymore. He'd never admit to it, but he missed the brat…and his antics.

His family, whether they were here or a hundred miles away, he cared for them.

He doubted he could love anything more.


End file.
